


be the romeo to my juliet

by nsykdk



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, hhhh you've been warned, just pain, romeo and juliet - Freeform, there's no death, this isn't fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsykdk/pseuds/nsykdk
Summary: Subaru watches it from the front row.What he doesn't see is the dagger until he is plunging it into his heart.





	be the romeo to my juliet

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD OTHER PLANS AND ABOUT FIVE OTHER FICS IN PROGRESS but then the new hokke card came along and took my heart, soul and wallet and now I'm spitting this out...  
> this isn't beta'd so please tell me if something is terribly wrong  
> happy 3rd enstars anniv everyone
> 
> edit: there are some formatting issues going on where spaces I put in aren't actually spaced, if that does happen, please forgive me as I can't fix them, it's something the archive does to my spacing and screws it up ;o;
> 
> you've been warned

Watching Hokuto act is a beautiful thing.

Slipping completely from his serious demeanour to the heart-clutching Romeo on stage; he is, without a doubt, the prince that captivates the audience's eyes. Not even the beautiful Juliet, crying in her sacrifice, can match the passion in his eyes, the emotion with which his lines evoke.

And for Subaru, dazzled in his front-row seat, it...overwhelms him.  
  


* * *

_  
It's getting late, and on the night before a live, too. Four panting, grinning bodies pat each other on the back, congratulate each other on another day of rehearsals, of fine tuning._

_"Let's do our best tomorrow!"_    
  


* * *

  
Amongst the praises that echo backstage, Subaru finds himself sitting idly as Hokuto finishes wiping the last of the makeup from his face. The room still bustles with other students, those who had volunteered to help with costuming and props; and Subaru is almost glad when Hokuto leaves the mirror to sit beside him.

"You've been silent this entire time, Akehoshi," he says, slowly, as he fiddles with the costume shoes. "Have I done something not to your liking?"

Subaru shakes his head, grinning. "Just thinking, you know!"  


* * *

_  
After the festivities, when the excitement of finishing a live with no hitches finally dies down, they slowly depart from the school with sleepiness and exhaustion hanging in the air. The last two hurry into the darkened streets, yawns lit by the dim flicker of streetlights._

_It is late, and there are still classes tomorrow that they cannot miss, rehearsals and preparation for the next event, papers to fill in. Quickly, two figures hurry into the distance.  
_  

* * *

  
"You did well, Hokuto," Mao says as they step out of the dressing room and head towards the school gates. Subaru hurries behind them as the other two point out their favourite scenes, reciting the lines that they'd heard so often in practice. "I don't think any of us have what it takes to take on a live and then a play only a month afterwards."

"Anzu had to leave early, but she told me to pass on..."   
  


* * *

_  
The house is lit, but only in the dim light that meant that its occupants have already slipped into slumber, so Hokuto takes care to avoid the door's creak as he unlocks and pushes it open. Subaru fidgets with the strap of his schoolbag as Hokuto pockets his keys._

_"Hey, Hokke," he starts, in nothing above a whisper, for any louder could break the spell of silence. "I-"  
  
_

* * *

  
Makoto heads in the opposite direction after a street or two; and Mao, with a sleeping Ritsu and older brother combination in tow, gives in to catch the last bus as it comes. The streets are silent, save for the sound of two sets of sleepy footsteps on the cold concrete.

"You're unusually silent." He's long since been able to read Hokuto's tone, and it is concerned, perhaps even worried. He's stopped at a set of red lights, waiting for the little green man to replace his red counterpart. "Still thinking?"

A smile slips easily onto Subaru's face, as with the cheerful attitude that comes with it. "It's nothing, it's nothing. You performed so well that I was stunned to my seat!"

"I'm glad to hear that." There's something in the tone of his voice when he replies that screams _discontentment_ , but he doesn't try to pry further.

(Subaru secretly wishes he would.)   
  


* * *

_  
When the words stop coming, Hokuto smiles, in that way of his that is gentle, yet tinged with the slightest sadness._

_"I know. I've known for a long time. But I need time."  
  
_

* * *

  
The stars shine solemnly in the light of the waning moon as they step into the garden. Bells in the distance chime the half-hour.

It isn't unusual in the slightest for Subaru to head in, to say their farewells at the door. But entering today feels  _wrong_ , like an encroachment of space. So he stands silently at the gate as Hokuto regards him with a curious expression.  
  


* * *

_  
"Good night, then," he says, slowly, as Hokuto steps inside. He wants to say what he usually does; something about doing his best tomorrow, or about how easily he'll fall asleep after eight hours of practice, or about anything at all - but he can't find the right words._

_"Good night, Akehoshi."_

_The door closes with a soft click.  
  
_

* * *

  
"I think I'll go home from here," Subaru finds himself saying, despite how much he suddenly wants to walk to the door and bathe in the soft light from inside.

"Is that so?" Hokuto stops, stares. Subaru can't help but avert his eyes. "Are you sick, Akehoshi? You've been acting strangely since we left school today."

He denies with a shake of his head, but Hokuto steps back towards him with a frown. When he looks up, his gaze is met with worried blue.

"It's nothing, Ho-" He stops suddenly, even the nickname that always seemed to come naturally cutting itself short. With a lump in his throat, Subaru resorts to shaking his head again; unable to form words.  
  


* * *

  
_"I like you," he whispers, finally, to the closed door.  
  
_

* * *

  
"Akehoshi." Hokuto places a hand on his shoulder. "Is this about what you said last-"

When Subaru tenses, he stops. He doesn't want to hear about it any more, about the lack of anything that had passed between them. If any, it had been so subtle, so well disguised in the act of being normal that he'd detected nothing at all.

"I can't, Akehoshi. I can't think of you in that way."

The lump in his throat tastes like bile.

"That's okay." It's fine, he tells himself, but the tears waiting to fall do not echo his reassurances. He doesn't want to stay any more, not with Hokuto watching him. "Good night."

He stumbles from the garden, the tears that glisten in the moonlight sparkling as they fall.

Was this how Juliet felt as she plunged the dagger into her heart?

**Author's Note:**

> if you went for a ride and came out spitting poison, yes that was my intention
> 
> otherwise please cry with me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/nijiiro_kisetsu) or read more of my stuff [here](https://rebellionstars.carrd.co)


End file.
